


the only exception

by wagiyuubeef



Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagiyuubeef/pseuds/wagiyuubeef
Summary: in which Dimitri wants to have his last dance with you at the ball but you're terrible at dancing and he can't find you heLP
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920505
Kudos: 68





	the only exception

**Author's Note:**

> original request made on my tumblr acc @truthofaname:
> 
> omgg,,, i really love your blog ❤,,, could i request a fem! reader with dimitri who's wack at dancing but she was asked by dimi to dance with him at the ball? Thank you!

To some, it may seem that you’re not having an ideal time at the ball. After all, it started over two hours ago and yet you haven’t danced with a single person–suitor or friend. However, a certain prince who’s been sneaking glances at you from the very start knows better.

The subtle smirk on your face. The slight overreaction on your face when you pretend to be needed elsewhere. The way you join other peoples’ conversations with a sort of grace that makes them happy to speak to you.

Dimitri notices all your attempts at avoiding to dance, unable to help the swell of affection that forms in his chest when he realises how adorable you look while doing so. And yet, he feels a tinge of worry slowly eating away at him from the inside. If you have been so insistent on not dancing tonight, what gives him the right to assume he would be an exception?

The future king of Faerghus takes note of the time: there is half an hour left for him to ask you to be his last dance. He’d heard from other students around the monastery that it’s a tradition to have your final dance of the night with someone you’re fond of. Some say it’s the person you’d like to court while others claim it’s simply the person you’re most comfortable with.

Such trivialities don’t matter to him since, to Dimitri, you are both those people at the same time.

“Are you waiting for your chance to ask (Y/N) to dance?” Mercedes asks, a hint of playfulness in her voice. It’s then he realises he’s been neglecting his current partner for nearly the entire duration of their dance! Dimitri parts his lips, ready to apologise when she continues to speak. “I know it may seem like she isn’t interested in dancing with anyone but,” she twirls carefully and he follows almost instinctively, “I know she will be very pleased if you ask her to be your last dance.”

“Are you certain?” he responds, feeling his face staring to grow warmer by the second. Mercedes nods, a wide smile on her face.

“I’m not allowed to say too much…” she laughs softly, “but do you like her blue dress? She picked it just for you.”

Dimitri gapes, his eyes widening in surprise as he feels an odd tingle deep in his chest. Mercedes’ smile grows mischievous as if she’d revealed something she knows she ought not to have and yet she’s pleased with what she’d done anyway. He hears a faint thumping sensation and it takes him a few seconds to realise that it’s coming from his own pounding heart.

Out of habit, his eyes scan the room for you, hoping that if you were to see him in such a flustered state, you would not assume it was due to his dancing with Mercedes. When he isn’t able to pick you out of the crowd right away, he begins to panic. Did you leave early without him noticing? Are you actually dancing with someone else? Or have you gone to the Goddess Tower with another person to make a wish that involves nothing of him?

A sharp gasp snaps him back into reality before a hand shoots past his face.

“(Y/N)’s there! She just left the hall!” His current dance partner exclaims a little too loudly as she points in the direction you’d disappeared to. While grateful for her help, Dimitri wonders how odd he must looked while searching for you to have Mercedes immediately pick up on what he was thinking about. “Go, go! The ball is ending soon!”

Without thinking, Dimitri cuts through the crowd as quickly as he can. When he exits the room, he catches a glimpse of your familiar dress turning a corner leading to a stairwell, followed by the sound of heels clicking at an almost rapid pace as you climb the stairs.

“(Y/N), wait!” he calls out only to hear you let out a squeal before your footsteps seemingly quicken. But he has no time to debate what that could possibly mean, choosing instead to simply chase after you in what must seem like a very un-princely manner.

After several minutes and a multitude of steps, you finally stop running with Dimitri a short distance behind you. In the midst of him trying to catch his breath, he seems to realise that he’d followed you all the way to the Goddess Tower and feels his entire body freeze up.

“Why were you chasing me?”

“Are you meeting someone here?”

You ask your questions at the same time. Out of politeness sake, Dimitri knows he should give you his answer first but… how can he? How can he possibly admit that he’s essentially hunted you down just to have his last dance; especially when he’s certain you don’t even want him to be here in the first place?

Still panting, you stare at him, bewildered. His pristine hair is soaked in sweat, strands of his bangs clinging onto his forehead. You’re sure you must look the same, except your hair isn’t as nice as his. The prince stares back, panting slightly less aggressively than you are, most probably due to his habit of training far more often than you do.

“Why were you chasing me?” you repeat your question. “And, no, I… I’m not meeting anyone here. I only stopped running because there’s nowhere else to run from here.”

“I– Oh my, it’s certainly cold up here, is it not?” You’re unsure if he’s trying to avoid giving you an answer or if he’s actually so cold he felt the need to point it out. Either way, you agree with him, your own hands reaching up to rub some warmth into your bare arms. “Here,” Dimitri says, quickly shrugging off his jacket to drape it over your shoulders.

“Aren’t you even colder now?” you ask, although you accept the outer clothing without hesitation. Now standing right in front of you with his hands still lingering over yours, he’s speechless. Atop such a tall building, the bright moonlight shines above the two of you at an angle that perfectly accentuates the prettiest parts of your face.

“Will you give me the honour of being my last dance for tonight?” the words slip past his lips, his brain seemingly comprehending what he’d just said only after the final syllable reaches your ears. To his relief, you smile.

“Is _that_ why you were chasing me?” you ask, smiling even wider when he can only nod in response. Utterly starstruck by your happy expression, the prince doesn’t notice you placing your hands on his shoulders until you speak once more: “I can’t dance, if you haven’t noticed by now.”

“But you will dance with me?” he whispers, carefully placing his hands on your waist. In sync, the two of you begin to sway side-to-side to the sound of soft, muffled music coming from where the ball is reaching its end.

“Of course. After all, I’m the last one left, aren’t I?” you chuckle, though he can sense that it’s a bit forced. “What kind of friend would I be if I left you with an imperfect score?”

_What?_

“I don’t understand.” Dimitri furrows his eyebrows. “I have no intention of dancing with everyone.”

“Then… why did you come all this way to look for me?” The bewilderment on his face is mirrored on your own. You trip on your own foot, the hands around your middle tensing up to steady you. The warmth of his hands sends a shiver running up your spine in a strangely pleasant manner.

“Because I…” he feels his face begin to heat up once again, “… I simply wanted to have my last dance with you.”

“You know what that means, do you not?” you can’t help but cast your gaze towards your feet as you ask the question, readying yourself for him to say that he’s, in fact, not aware of the tradition. That he’d only wanted to dance with you as a friend and that this doesn’t mean anything that it should mean.

“I am familiar with the meaning,” Dimitri replies as a sudden burst of courage runs through his veins. Slowly, he tilts your head back up, carefully grasping your chin between his thumb and forefinger. His daring behaviour directly contradicts the deep red blush you notice on his handsome face.

It soothes your anxious soul.

“You are not that bad a dancer as you claim to be,” he says with a smile. Just then, you stumble, having tripped over your own foot yet again. He steadies you like before, a look of adoration flashing past his eyes–one that you don’t notice, too busy being embarrassed by yourself.

“Incorrect, I am worse,” you reply.

He laughs goodheartedly. “And yet this has been my favourite dance of the night.” Dimitri surprises even himself with the words he says. He must’ve subconsciously picked something up from Sylvain throughout the course of their friendship.

“This is my favourite, as well.”

“I was not aware you danced with others.” He can’t help but feel a tinge of disappointment, however, the feeling is quickly extinguished and replaced with pure joy when you speak once more.

“I did not dance with anyone else,” you respond, “and I probably will not want to dance ever again… but I will always make an exception for you.”


End file.
